


Et tu, Brute?

by ASFAR



Series: Descent into Hell [2]
Category: MacGyver (TV 2016)
Genre: Anger, Character Death, Episode Related
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-08
Updated: 2017-06-08
Packaged: 2018-11-11 07:56:35
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 807
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11144163
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ASFAR/pseuds/ASFAR
Summary: 'Cigar Cutter' (s01 ep21) AU:What if Mac's fight with Jason Tennant went a little diferently?





	Et tu, Brute?

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: I don't own MacGyver
> 
> This story has some dialogue from 'Cigar Cutter' (s01 ep21)

Angus MacGyver, slowly, gained his sanity back.

He felt tired, he was bruised, he was bleeding and had little shards of glass embedded in his skin and clothes. Mac closed his eyes and took a deep breath. The red sirens and their annoying noise were still on, warning him _(danger, danger, danger)._ He felt his anger lessening, bit by bit. Rationality was growing, gradually. He could finally breathe. Mac looked around the lab, it was chaotic. The tables were either out of their places or completely turned over. Pieces of paper were scattered around the lab, almost like it had snowed in. Various objects were laying in the ground, looking closely the blond noticed that some were broken. Then MacGyver looked at the dead body at his feet.

Not killed in the defense of others. Not killed in self-defense. But _murdered,_ in a fit of anger.

He, Angus MacGyver, was a _murderer. (It was only a matter of time, really)_

 

 

* * *

 

 

 

**15 minutes earlier:**

“Are you sure that letting Jack playing with explosives is really the best idea?” questioned Matty.

Seeing the wisdom in her question he said:

“Good point”

Grabbing the radio, he warned his friend:

“Hey Jack! Do not blow up anything until I get down. I’m coming to help”

Then he ran through the corridors. Before he could turn over a corner, a man tried to stab him with a knife. Swiftly, evade him, Mac stopped and faced the man. This was the man that tried to kill Bozer, Jason Tennant. The assassin didn’t waste time in attacking him with the knife, dodging the multiple attacks Mac waited for an opportunity to disarm the man. Grabbing the Tennant’s forearm, the blond tried to take away the knife, with no success, instead both of them went through the glass of a lab’s window.

Crashing to the ground, MacGyver didn’t waste any time in punching the man in the noose, and breaking it.

“AAAHHHH!!!! You bastard!” screamed Tennant

Mac, took advantage of Tennant’s lapse of concentration, stole the knife from the killer’s hand and put himself on top of the killer, placing the knife on the neck as a warning.

“Stop, right know or you’re going to have trouble breathing with an open throat” warned MacGyver

Tennant stopped struggling and looked at him with amused eyes

“Please! Murdoc told me all about you. He talked for hours just about you, it was a bit sickening if you asked me. You’re a pacifist aren’t you? This doesn’t seem a pacifist thing to do.”

Mac stopped

“Murdoc talked about me? Why? Because we put him in jail? Is this revenge?”

Tennant gave him an incredulous look and burst out laughing.

“You don’t know, do you? And you’re supposed to be a genius!”

The blond slapped the killer’s face and questioned:

“What is it that I don’t know? Tell me!”

“I guess I should have expected that, I mean your ex-girlfriend had you shot, before running right? Didn’t suspect a thing, are you certain you’re a genius?” mocked Tennant

“Shup up” said Mac, angrily.

“Oh, but I thought you wanted to know? You know I can see how Nikki played your government in believing she was CIA. After all, if she could trick you, supposed super genius, then the rest of the fools must have been a piece of cake.” Gloated the killer.

MacGyver froze earing those words.

“What?”

“Did you really bought that ‘I am undercover agent for the CIA’ excuse?” asked Tennant

“No… You’re lying.”

“Really? Then how do I know that Nikki has this cute birthmark in her inner thigh and that you took her to your mother’s grave.”

MacGyver felt like someone just punched him in the gut.

Only one of those things two people knew. He was one of them, the other…

Nikki had lied, she was traitor, working for the Organization, and Thornton…

Oh God Thornton! She was innocent!

Fury roused deep in him. He wanted to scream, destroy something, break anything. He wanted to hurt someone, inflicted them with horrible plain and hear their screams. _(He wanted to ruin.)_

Mac stabbed Tennant, over and over again. Not caring for his cries of pain. _(It excited him)_ Not caring for pleads. _(He loved them)_ Not caring for the blood that splattered on his face and torso. _(He wanted more, much more)_

 

 

* * *

 

 

 

**Now:**

 

MacGyver knew he couldn’t waste more time. Grabbing a fallen bottle of acid, the blond used the knife to cut through the bottle and splashed its contents on Tennant’s corpse.  Then Mac, briefly, searched for new clothes and made sure that the future crime scene would match to his story. Afterwards, he ran, he had to help Jack and stop Daniel Holt and his mercenaries.

Five hours later, Angus MacGyver got away with murder.

Six hours after that realization, Murdoc escaped prison.


End file.
